Seule
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: <html><head></head>Et à ce moment, Desdémone Flood ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Traduction.</html>


Seule

Midnighters traduction

Auteur : Bubbles975

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Alone

Disclaimer : Midnighters appartient à Scott Westerfield, l'histoire originale à Bubbles975. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

«Parole»

_Flashback_

Dess soupira, fermant son livre de trigonométrie et le laissa tomber doucement sur son bureau, avant de déplacer ses yeux vers son horloge. Elle soupira à nouveau en voyant que les numéros rougeoyants affichaient 23h40.

«Eh, merde» Murmura-t-elle. Il y avait approximativement 1190 secondes jusqu'à minuit. Pas que ça lui importe de toute façon.

Le temps bleu était devenu un temps vraiment vide pour Dess. Sans personne avec qui la partager, la 25ème heure était devenue une heure supplémentaire à vivre sans rien faire.

_«On s'en va.»_

_«Quoi? Jonathan, tu parle sérieusement?»_

_«Oui. Tu as dit qu'ils pourrait y avoir d'autres Midnighters. Et tu a habituellement raison. Du coup, Mélissa, Jess et moi allons les trouver.»_

_«Mais...»_

Dess secoua la tête, essayant de renfermer ce souvenir au plus profond de son esprit. Ils étaient juste partis. Sans laisser de trace. Les flics pensaient qu'ils faisaient partie d'une sorte de gang d'adolescents. Dess renifla à ses propres pensées. Ils pourraient avoir été tués et déposés dans un ravin de Los Angeles, pour ce qu'elle savait. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une des centaines peintures accrochées au mur de sa chambre. C'étaient des dessins de sa poupée Ada Lovelace. Dess serra les dents, des souvenirs plus douloureux prenant naissance dans son esprit.

Elle pensa à la main de Mélissa saisissant son cou, les pensées de Mélissa rampant dans les siennes comme un serpent, dépouillant chaque secret de Dess, recherchant dans chaque recoin de son esprit, chaque souvenir.

_Stop!_ S'est grondé Dess elle même. Elle avait déjà pardonné à Melissa pour tout ça, elle avait du le faire, parce que si elle ne l'avait pas fait...

Elle se frappa le front mentalement, et prit son ordinateur portable pour l'allumer. L'écran s'éclaira, l'aveuglant momentanément avant de voir la boîte mail clignoter.

Aucun nouveau message.

Dess fit un bruit étouffé, trahissant sa colère, sa frustration, sa tristesse et sa solitude. _Mais à qui t'attendait-tu?_ Fit une voix dans sa tête. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu allait recevoir un texte de l'un d'eux disant : Salut, comment vas-tu? Nous avons trouvé tous les Midnighters que nous pouvons, et nous serons de retour à Bixby bientôt. Bye!_

Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si ça pouvait arriver. Quel imbécile donnerait des nouvelles aussi grandes que ça par message.

Oh, se rappela Dess tristement. Rex l'avait fait.

_Hey Dess, je déteste le dire comme ça, mais je pars. Demain._

_Je dois retrouver Mélissa. Je dois la trouver, et les autres aussi, sinon je vais devenir fou. Je peux sentir la partie Darkling en moi devenir de plus en plus forte chaque jours, et je sais que Mélissa est la seule qui peut arrêter ça. Madeline vient aussi. Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de parler à Mélissa aussi._

_Désolé,_

_-Rex._

Dess gémit , puis frappa sa tête sur son bureau, évitant de justesse un autre de ses manuels de trigonométrie. Elle s'est alors levée brusquement, et regarda par la fenêtre.

_Je dois sortir d'ici_, se dit-elle, mettant ses chaussures. Elle sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit doucement sur ses pieds, ignorant la longue tige métallique nommée Groundbreaker Fossilisation Mathématicale plantée dans le sol de son jardin. Après que le Temps Bleu se soit étendu au monde tout entier, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Son humeur chuta à nouveau. Même les Darklings l'avaient désertés. _F*ck_.

Dess prit une grande respiration de l'air frais qui semblait cacher la pluie. Elle commença à marcher sans but dans une direction aléatoire. La vie était devenue tellement ennuyeuse. Dess avait d'abord savouré l'idée d'être en mesure de faire ses propres trucs, loin des autres Midnighters. Elle pourrait inventer des choses, peut-être même rencontrer d'autres grands esprits, des gens qui pouvaient faire la même chose qu'elle, qui pouvaient la comprendre. Mais maintenant, elle savait que l'idée de s'échapper de Bixby était ... peu probable. Et sans les Darklings, ses compétences de Polymathe lui étaient un peu inutiles. Sauf pour les tests trigonométriques de Sanchez. Sa tête était pleine de questions sans réponses. Où étaient passés les Darklings ? Combien de Midnighters les autres avaient trouvés, s'ils en avaient trouvés ? Comment Jess pouvait-elle faire face en ne vivant qu'une heure par jour ? Et surtout, où Diable étaient-ils tous ?

Dess sentit un picotement sur sa joue, et elle leva les yeux pour voir qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

«Génial», se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. «Tout ce dont j'ai besoin.» Elle arrêta de marcher et se retrouva debout au bord de la rivière près de Bixby. Elle soupira, s'assit et en quelques secondes, se retrouva trempée sous les assauts de la pluie. Elle ramassa une pierre au bord de la rivière et la fit glisser entre ses doigts, sentant la surface humide et nacrée contre sa peau. La pluie a continué, jetant des seaux d'eau du ciel, aplatissant les cheveux de Dess contre l'arrière de sa veste en cuir. Une goute solitaire tomba sur son front, avant de rouler le long de son nez et de s'écraser sur la pierre qu'elle tenait toujours entre les mains. Cette pierre si froide, si parfaite.

Dess se leva tout à coup, et avec une soudaine augmentation d'énergie, envoya la pierre vers la rivière. Mais la pierre n'y est jamais arrivée, n'a jamais cassé le filet de l'eau. Le temps s'est arrêté, le monde autour d'elle s'est couvert de bleu.

Le début de l'heure secrète lui donna un frisson, et quand Dess leva les eux, elle vit des milliers de minuscules gouttes de pluie, en suspension dans l'air, scintillant comme des diamants. Elle leva la main gauche et toucha un de ces joyaux avec son doigt, regardant la goutte de pluie osciller, puis se dégeler, puis courir le long de son bras et rejoindre le reste de pluie déjà tombée au sol. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers la pierre qu'elle avait jetée, qui planait à environ deux mètre au dessus de l'eau. Pourquoi avait-elle jeté cette pierre ? Dess n'en avait aucune idée, mais une pensée lancinante s'insinua dans son esprit. Peut-être l'avait-elle jetée parce que la pierre était ronde et complète. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait jetée parce qu'elle était son contraire.

Dess se détourna de la pierre suspendue et des diamants étincelants. Et elle commença à marcher à nouveau, essayant de se rappeler le chemin qu'elle avait prit pour venir.

Et à ce moment là, Desdémone Flood ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.


End file.
